Rumo a UNIRversidade!
by Gih Bright
Summary: U.A com OOC. Naruto e sua turma são estudantes do 3 ano que vão prestar o vestibular mas não gostam de estudar. Como eles vão passar na faculdade? Leiam! Casais: Susunaru, Nejihina, Gaalee, itasai e shinokiba
1. Chapter 1

**Beeemm... Eu preciso estudar. E isso é um fato**

**Eu tenho que passar no vestibular da unir de 1° pra garantir meu empreguinho i.i **

**+ como estudar é xato e eu adoro fazer fic decidi conciliar o útil ao agradável com essa fic.**

**Essa fic é que mais vou usar ok?**

**provavelmente será a fic mais chata que vcs vão ler na vida de vcs + é serio. prteciusoi estudar i.i **

**e... **

**vou levar pro lado pessoal as piadinhas e irresponsabilidades ù.u Principalmente os micos da sakura na recepção viu??? Ò///Ó Metade foi comigo!!! Ò///Ó/ **

**Rumo a UNIRversidade!!!! **

Capítulo 1 

**Vida estudantil não é mole não!!!!**

_Estude!!! Estude!!!_

_Então é verdade? Ele reprovou mesmo??? Justo o Uchiha??_

_Ele era tão legal..._

_Até o Naruto passou... Só ele que ficou REPROVADO!!!_

_Você nem chega perto dos pés do seu irmão!!! -disse uma pessoa que ele nem conhecia._ _Ele passou logo na 1° tentativa e pra direito na unir!!! E sem fazer cursinho!!!_

_Você me decepciona Sasuke!!! -o senhor de ar grave e porte forte olha com desprezo pro filho._

Irmão tolo... Nunca chegará aos meus pés... -comenta o belo rapaz de olhos negros assim como seus cabelos. Em seu rosto pálido dois ricos. Seu nome era Uchiha Itachi.

-Sasuke... Sasuke? A gente dorme é na casa da gente... Não na escola. -disse o professor de história. Hataque Kakashi.

Sasuke acordou sobressaltado. A turma toda o encarava. Até o número um da turma estava dormindo na aula?

-A noite foi boa né? Uchiha? -zomba o pessoal da turma.

-Se você diz que varar a noite estudando é dizer que a noite foi boa... Sim. -respondeu o Uchiha pensando: "Bem, varando a noite no MSN na verdade...".

-Sasuke-kun é tão responsável... -comentam as meninas encantadas. Lógico que a beleza mórbida de Sasuke não era nem considerada. O rapaz tinha pinta de modelo com seus 1,70 de altura, sua pele alva e seus olhos e cabelos escuros.

-Mas é um incompetente que nem trabalha direito! -comenta Uzumaki Naruto, um garoto de cabelos dourados, olhos azuis brilhantes e uma pele bronzeada. Muito bonito também, porém por ser extremamente bagunceiro ninguém dava trela para ele.

-Sasuke-kun trabalha no ministério público Naruto!! -grita Haruno Sakura. Uma das fãs mais fervorosas de Sasuke. Ela possuía olhos verdes e cabelos róseos, ela havia tingido com papel crepom no dia anterior.

-E eu também não? E eu ainda trabalho a muito mais tempo que esse teme!!! -berra Naruto.

-Mais antes de você vem o Sai!!! -grita Sakura em resposta.

O rapaz de nome Sai permanecia quieto em seu canto desenhando a paisagem por detrás das grades da janela. Sai era um dos meninos mais bonitos da turma por ser muito parecido com Sasuke. Tinha cabelos e olhos escuros, pele alva e um sorriso fingido estampado no rosto.

Os quatro trabalhavam na mesma instituição: o Ministério Público do Estado. Cada um com havia passado por uma difícil seleção. Notas altas, - Naruto só entrou porque o professor que havia lhe indicado, o professor Iruka confiava muito nele- uma prova de 14 questões pegadinha de português, o teste psicológico e muita sorte.

Cada um ocupava uma função diferente.Naruto trabalhava na promotoria da infância e da adolescência no 5°, ou seja, era o que penava mais, pois lá era considerado por todos o pior lugar pra estagiários. Lá se aprendia mais, porém também se trabalhava feito Isaura também. Estava lá há exatos 6 meses. Sasuke trabalhava no 7° andar na corregedoria fazia 2 meses, praticamente ele só arquivava documentos, lia e servia de pombo correio. Vivia encontrando-se com Naruto e ambos viviam brigando. Sai trabalhava no 2° andar na promotoria do meio ambiente há uns 8 meses, tinha que ficar lidando com ofícios e mandados, além de aturar uma chefa temperamental de voz fina. Por fim, Sakura trabalhava na recepção fazia 4 meses, ela era responsável pela entrada e saída das pessoas do prédio, basicamente ficava no "cara-cracha".

-Já acabaram? -perguntou o professor Kakashi.

Era uma figura estranha que usava sempre uma máscara cafona pra ocultar seu rosto que ninguém fazia idéia de como poderia ser. Havia muitas estórias sobre o caso. Diziam que o professor fez uma plástica mal feita, que fora vítima de um incêndio, que era fã dos velhos e chatos filmes de faroeste e por aí vai. Talvez por usar sempre esta máscara seu apelido fosse: o espantalho mascarado.

-Se já, vamos continuar a aula. O tema de hoje é a 2° Guerra Mundial mais antes vamos relembrar a 1° Guerra mundial. Alguém pode nos relembrar qual foi o motivo da 1° guerra mundial?

Prontamente Sakura ergueu sua mão. Se o assunto era a 1° Guerra mundial ela podia arriscar.

-Era uma questão de rivalidade. Porque, naquela época, a Alemanha brigava coma a Inglaterra. Porque, tipo, ela tava se destacando nos produtos industriais ganhando mercado numa área que era dominada pela Inglaterra além de que também tinha o fato da Alemanha querer construir uma ferrovia que ligaria Berlim a Bagdá dando acesso a uma área de influência inglesa. Sem contar que, a Itália disputava com a França os territórios da Tunísia. Por causa da exacerbação nacionalista e disputas imperialistas dois blocos de nações foram criados. A Tríplice Aliança e a Tríplice Entente.

Podia-se notar que a jovem engolira o livro e que queria mostrar sua inteligência para Sasuke que havia deitado a cabeça na mesa. "Sasuke-kun nunca repara em mim..." pensou a garota encarando o rapaz. Ele deveria ter boa flexibilidade porque dormir na mesa causa muito desconforto.

-Muito bem Sakura. -disse o professor. -Agora Ino. Diga os países que formavam a Tríplice Aliança.

Yamanaka Ino era uma garota magra, de madeixas loiras e olhos azuis. Extremamente metida, era a paty da sala uma das garotas mais populares e também fã de carteirinha de Sasuke. Porém, a garota meio que tinha uma segunda opção: Sabaku no Gaara.

O rapaz era um ruivo de olhos verde água muito briguento e de olhar frio. Era muito inteligente e provavelmente as únicas pessoas que se davam bem com ele eram Naruto e Lee. Este último um aluno mais velho da turma. Entrara atrasado assim como Neji. Seu maior rival

-Er... Alemanha e Itália? -ela chutou pouco se lixando lembrando-se das palavras de Sakura. Na verdade, Ino era muito inteligente, mas lhe faltava motivação para estudar.

-A palavra Tríplice vem de 3. Ou seja, Falta um. -afirmou o professor.

-Inglaterra? -chutou a menina decidindo pegar a lixa de unha. Saber que país fazia parte dessa tríplice sabe-se-lá-ao-quê de nada adiantaria na sua vida!

-Inglaterra era um país que participava da Tríplice Entente. -disse Sakura. Ino era sua rival. Ambas disputavam o coração de Sasuke. -Assim como a Rússia e a França.

Nesse instante Sakura dá outra olhadinha para Sasuke que dormia novamente. Em seu cabelo negro, vários pedaços de papel jogados por Naruto. O jovem abre os olhos e "discretamente" dá um pisão no pé de Naruto fazendo cara de inocente e pregando os olhos no livro.

-Teme!!! -berra Naruto com raiva querendo socar o rosto de Sasuke onde havia nascido um sorriso de deboche.

-Naruto!!! -disse Kakashi encontrando outra vítima. -Já que você está tão bem disposto, poderia nos dizer quando surgiu o pretexto para se iniciarem a guerra?

Nesse instante o Uzumaki gelou. "O que eu vou fazer?" pensou. Não fazia idéia do que poderia ser a resposta. No entanto, a vontade de não perder para Sasuke tentou responder. Ele fez uma cara de concentração enquanto Sasuke pensava: "Tá na cara que ele não sabe... Essa questão até eu sei! Ou acho que sei..." Pensou encarando o Uzumaki de modo cínico para o provocar. Tirando dos cabelos negros os papeizinhos.

-Er... Porque a Rússia mobilizou as suas tropas porque ficou "p" com algum desses países? -chutou Naruto fechando os olhos pensando: "Seja o que Deus quiser...".

-No dia 28 de junho de 1914 um estudante sérvio assassinou a tiros o herdeiro do trono austríaco e a esposa dele. -respondeu Sasuke adorando ver a cara de raiva de Naruto. Gostava de provocar o outro, gostava de conversar no MSN com ele, mesmo que o próprio Naruto não soubesse com quem estava falando. -Como o governo sérvio não encontrou um jeito de aplacar os ânimos depois desse atentado, a Áustria declarou guerra á Servia.

-Muito bem Sasuke. -aprovou Kakashi. -Naruto a sua afirmação não está de todo errada. No dia 30 de Julho a Rússia se mobilizou como você disse, mais não porque tinha ficado "p" com outro país. E em resposta ao ato da Rússia, Alemanha entrou na guerra.

Porém, Naruto não havia escutado a última fala do professor. Estava demasiadamente preocupado em encarar raivoso um Sasuke que se gabava.

"Eu devia ter escutando mamãe... Ela queria que eu fosse médico mais não! Eu tinha que virar professor!!!" pensou Kakashi. "A única vantagem é ver o Iruka sensei todo dia..." pensava o professor lembrando do salário baixo, as péssimas condições de trabalho, alunos gaiatos que nem estudavam e só pensavam em dinheiro, computador e festas. Mesmo os que trabalhavam eram assim.

Entretanto, como bom professor carrasco, ele tinha o gosto ver alunos se ferrando nas suas provas sem consulta, ou melhor, com consulta mental e em dupla: o aluno e Deus. Porém, o melhor seria se ele...

-Ok turma. Se eu disser que isso foi uma prova oral...

O grito que a turma deu sobressaltou toda a escola que era enorme. 4 pavilhões gigantescos.

-O QUÊEEEEEEE???????????

-Brincadeira... A prova será agora. Sentem-se em duplas. -disse Kakashi organizando seu plano de fazer os alunos estudarem e se divertir com a cara de medo deles.

-Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnn!!! -gritaram histéricas todas as meninas da turma. -Deixa eu fazer dupla com você????????

Nesse instante Sasuke acordou e tudo o que viu eram milhares de olhos assustadores e famintos por ele. Ele olha ao redor. Naruto já estava se levantando quando ele segura seu braço.

-Esqueceu que você é a minha dupla usuratonkachi? -perguntou com desdém.

-Eu? Tá louco? Eu vou fazer par com a Sakura-chan!!! -berra Naruto.

-Como se eu quisesse ficar de par com você!!! -berra Sakura pegando um dos braços de Sasuke e o puxando. -O Sasuke-kun é o meu par!!!

-Solta ele testuda!!! O Sasuke-kun é o meu par!!! -berra Ino.

As duas continuavam berrando puxando Sasuke de um lado pra outro. Tal barulho foi capaz de acordar o gênio mais preguiçoso da turma, Nara Shikamaru que ao ver Ino metida na história pensou: "Que problemática..." E voltou a dormir. Ao mesmo tempo que o rapaz voltava a dormir os outros alunos cantavam.

-Porrada!!! Porrada!!! -e ainda faziam uma dancinha.

O autor da proeza era Inuzuka Kiba que se achava o tal, mas, bastava perguntarem a tabuada do 8 que ele respondia tudo errado.

-Parem com essa briga ou desconto ponto da turma toda! -diz Kakashi friamente.

As jovens param de agir como galo de briga. Podia-se ver uma enorme veia de raiva na testa de Sasuke. Nesse meio período, Naruto tinha ido se sentar com Sai que continuava desenhando ao mesmo tempo em que conversava com o Uzumaki.

-Sasuke, vá fazer um trio com Naruto e Sai...

-Por quê??? -grita Naruto com raiva.

O professor o ignorou e Sasuke sentou-se ao lado de Naruto parecendo muito conformado, pelo menos escaparia da Debby e da Loyde e... "Esquece..." pensou o Uchiha olhando um Naruto que fazia beicinho contrariado.

-Como castigo as duas serão um par...

-Hei professor!! Cuidado com o que tá dizendo!!! -berra Sakura quando a turma começou a fazer piadinha.

-Au au... -disse Kiba.

-E cale a boca seu estúpido! -berra Ino errando uma bolinha de papel fazendo esta acertar Shikamaru.

-Afff... Quem foi? Quer saber... Esquece... Isso é tão...

-Problemático... -diz a turma inteira menos Sasuke.

Isso faz Shika, como era chamado, abrir os olhos e comentar baixinho antes de todos começarem a rir.

-Vocês são uns problemáticos...

Kakashi fingiu uma tosse e disse:

-Abram o livro na página 188. Hoje nós vamos fazer uma revisão da 1° Guerra Mundial para depois estudarmos a 2°.

A turma toda concordou com o assunto enquanto localizavam a pagina citada pelo professor. Os alunos evitavam encarar o professor nos olhos. A ameaça de prova oral com o professor espantalho mascarado não parecia um bom sinal.

-Ok. Hinata! Como começou e o que foi a guerra das Trincheiras? -perguntou Kakashi.

Hyuuga Hinata era uma garota muito bonita e muito tímida. Tinha longos cabelos azuis escuros e olhos perolados. Era muito meiga e sempre estava na média. A jovem tinha medo de falar me público, sabendo disso, Kakashi se aproximou da menina que gagueja a resposta certa.

-É q-que o go-governo alemão queria de-derotar a França rápido pa-para evitar co-conflitos pro-prolongados, só q-que com a batalha no rio Maine fo-foi inaugurada a gue-guerra de trincheiras... -disse a garota corando violentamente enquanto mexia os dedos agitada.

-Muito bem! -aprovou Kakashi sorrindo.

Hinata se acalmou, seu olhar percorreu a sala encontrando o olhar azul de Naruto que ao perceber seu olhar sorriu, deixando-a púrpura. Seu primo, Hyuuga Neji que fazia dupla com ele se indignou. Ele era alto, de porte atlético devido ao fato de ser um adorador de lutas e arco e flecha. Tinha cabelos cor de terra compridos, os mesmos olhos perolados de Hinata. Sua personalidade era meio arrogante e completamente Zé bonitinho, ou seja, se achava.

-Alguém pode me dizer em que ano os Estados Unidos entrou na Guerra e por quê?

Neji ergueu a mão.

-Foi no ano de 1917 porque vários de seus navios foram afundados por submarinos alemães. Nesse mesmo ano a Rússia saiu da Guerra. -respondeu ele preciso.

-Ok. Agora... -Kakashi voltou a olhar a turma.

A sala ficou em silêncio total. Só se escutava o barulho dos ventiladores de teto, coisa extremamente anormal numa sala barulhenta feito aquela.

-Lee. Me diga como terminou a 1° guerra mundial. -disse Kakashi sorrindo da expressão congelada do ser de verde.

Lee fazia dupla com Gaara e não sabia reposta pra variar... Por fim ele disse:

-Com todo mundo morto sensei!!!

A turma inteira riu. Lee ficou com uma aura depressiva, Gaara que o encarava friamente revirou os olhos. Ao encontrar a resposta certa, ele mostrou ao moreno.

-Gaara-sama!!! Arigato!!!! -disse Lee abraçando o ruivo pro delírio das meninas que gritam.

-YAOIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todas com uma forte hemorragia nasal pegaram as toalhinhas rosa e tamparam o nariz ao mesmo tempo em que se armaram de seus celulares com câmera e se descabelaram pra tirar foto do melhor ângulo.

-Me solta agora Lee! -sibilou Gaara irado e completamente vermelho.

-Nhaaaaaaa!!! Gaara é uke!!!! -gritaram as Yaoifangils da turma. Ou seja, todas as meninas da turma. Nem mesmo a tímida Hinata fugia a essa regra.

-Digam isso mais uma vez e todas vão morrer!!!! -berrou Gaara com uma aura de Jack o estripador.

Cri... Cri... Cri...

-Gaara-sama tem moral!!! -foi à vez dos moleques zombarem.

-Lee, leia a resposta. -mandou Gaara já cansado.

-Qual era a pergunta? -esqueceu-se Lee. -Aaahhh! O fim do conflito ocorreu quando a Alemanha se empenhava mais nos seus ataques só que aos poucos ela ia perdendo aliados e por fim em novembro de 1918 o rei foi deposto e o que sucedeu fez um acordo de paz.

-Basicamente foi isso. -sorriu Kakashi. -E pra finalizar... Alguém se habilita a me dizer o que foi o tratado de Versalhes e o que ele determinou?

Cri... Cri... Cri...

O professor encarava os alunos como se estivesse escolhendo cuidadosamente a sua presa. Por fim, o professor escolheu sua vítima: Sai.

O rapaz desenhava distraidamente em seu caderno quando a pergunta caiu como uma bomba perante ele.

-Sai. O que o tratado de Versalhes determinou?

"Eu não faço idéia do que seja!! Eu vou chutar!!!"pensou Sai apreensivo.

-O Tratado de Versalhes que foi assinado no ano de 1919 e... e... -disse Sai prestando atenção na cola de Sasuke. -Fala mais alto Sasuke!

-Não.

-Querem parar de segredinhos vocês dois? Naruto dê o livro á Sai. -mandou Kakashi.

Naruto caçava a resposta para ajudar o amigo, que leu e resumiu a resposta.

-O Tratado de Versalhes determinou que a Alemanha não poderia se armar, que deveria pagar uma indenização, foi criada uma faixa que dividia o país em dois e... A Alemanha perdeu as terras da Alsácia-Lorena pra França. -respondeu Sai abreviando a resposta.

-Ok. Sai passe o livro pra Naruto ler este relato de um soldado.

Sai passou o livro e Naruto leu.

-O campo de batalha é terrível. Há um cheiro azedo, pesado e penetrante de cadáveres. Homens que foram mortos no último outubro estão afundados no pântano e nos campos de nabos em crescimento. AS pernas de um soldado inglês, ainda envoltas em polainas, irrompem de uma trincheira, o corpo esta empilhado com outros; outro soldado apóia seu file sobre eles. Um pequeno veio de água corre através da trincheira, e todo mundo usa a água pra se lavar e beber. É a única água disponível...

Nesse instante o sinal tocou e todo mundo correu pra se mandar sem mesmo a autorização do professor. Kakashi olhou a turma e pensou: "Eu irei dançar a macarena pelado e sem máscara se eles passarem na Unir esse ano... Se eu danço...".

Assim, ele recolheu seu material e foi pra sala dos professores.

**Sei que deve ter ficado uma droga x.X**

**aahh!!**

**o nome da fic é UNIRversidade, porque UNIR é o nome da faculdade que eu vou prestar. Curso de direito ç.ç ou seja, EU TÔ FERRADA!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Gente, eu sei que é pedir demais reviews por essa coisa mal feita +...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!!!!**


	2. Rolou a Quimica no elevador!

**Oi. É oficial. N att as outras fics até eu fazer as provas **

**Eu axo q o cap de hj tem pok conteúdo comparado ao anterior e.e + eu estudei bastante no cursinho n.n**

**minha vida tá um inferno ç.ç**

**Matéria do dia: Química Orgânica e um pok de bio. o cap tá enorme e.e**

**ITACHI: Para a fic, por favor? ¬/.\¬**

_Eram quase duas horas. _

_A jovem de madeixas rosa ainda estava na parada de ônibus e já se sentia cansada do salto alto de 6 centímetros. Ela vestia seu uniforme (blazer preto, calça social preta, e camisa de abotoar azul) e a sandália de salto alto fazia parte do uniforme._

_A duras penas Sakura tentava se equilibrar com o salto finíssimo. Andava com dificuldades e ansiava sentar. Porém, o ônibus que ela pegava era uma linha que passava por várias curvas. Isso implicava que a pobre precisava se manter firme pra não esborrachar sua cara no ônibus. Mal ela saiu do ônibus e já ansiava chegar logo na fria recepção. Havia atravessado as duas ruas, quase fora atropelada e agora andava pela calçada ao lado do prédio de 7 andares que era revestida por flores vermelhas quando foi derrubada no chão por um vulto loiro._

_No momento a jovem só pode fazer uma coisa:_

_-NARUTOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

**Capitulo 2**

**Rolou a química no elevador.**

Naruto estava apressado. Por trabalhar em um setor onde se vivia recheado de trabalho, ele não poderia se dar ao luxo de atrasar apenas um minuto que fosse. Foi sem querer que havia empurrado Sakura, claro que ele a ajudaria se ele não trabalhasse no 5° andar, o que significava: se ele ajudasse ele iria chegar atrasado. E seu chefe, o Dr Jiraya era severo quando se tratava de horário.

Na opinião de Naruto, o Dr Jiraya era a pessoa menos indicada para ser procurador de justiça. Era apenas um velho pervertido que gostava de que suas assistentes e estagiarias usassem saia curtinha para observar as pernas delas. Além de que, ele parecera bem triste ao ver que teria Naruto, um rapaz, de estagiário.

Durante os primeiros meses o doutor fez questão de azucrinar Naruto, no fim reconhecendo que, apesar de Naruto ser escandaloso ele era um bom funcionário. Naruto ainda se lembrava do que o doutor havia dito:

_-É... Apesar de você ser um tanto escandaloso você leva jeito pra coisa... Sem contar que a sua cara parece a de mulher... -disse o Doutor de cabelos brancos compridos, olhos negros e aparência meio safada, mesmo usando o terno._

_-Doutor!!! -disse Naruto pensando "Seu velho duma figa!!!". _

Um momento memorável. Naruto relembrava isso quando Sakura entrou em modo de batalha e, mesmo com o salto alto e aos tropeços, a moça iniciou perseguição. Naruto ficou apavorado. Sakura tinha uma direita terrível!!! Parecia até a versão rosa do Hulk!!!

Sasuke estava habituado a entrar pela guarita, lá deu uma boa tarde educadamente para os vigilantes e motoristas lá presentes. Viu sua chefa a Dr Tsunade chegar. Ela como sempre, apenas lhe encarou como um nada e dirigiu-se ao seu gabinete. Ao passar pela recepção o jovem viu Naruto andando apressado para o elevador e uma Sakura irritada o perseguindo. A cena com certeza era engraçada.

"Droga! Vou ter que pegar o mesmo elevador que o teme! E ainda vou chegar atrasado!" pensou Naruto agora correndo para pegar o elevador.

-Segura o elevador Sasuke-kun! -forçou-se a dizer Naruto.

-Claro Naruto-kun. -disse Sasuke segurando o elevador.

"Ah!! A velha também tá aqui!!! Tenho que perguntar pro Nawaki-kun a idade dela..." pensou Naruto. A chefa de Sasuke era, simplesmente, a procuradora geral do prédio. Ninguém no prédio podia cometer gafes na frente dela principalmente os estagiários. A mulher era muito bonita apesar de já ser bem idosa, tinha tudo nos trinques. Talvez, por receber muito bem ela tenha feitos às plásticas necessárias para mantê-la sempre jovem.

-Olá doutora! -disse Naruto para a doutora assim que a viu no elevador. -Como vai?

-Bem. -perguntou Tsunade com desdém. -Trabalhando muito?

-O doutor tá tentando me matar de tanto trabalho... -respondeu Naruto vivaz.

-Típico daquele velho do seu chefe... Ainda arrumo um jeito de você vir para a procuradoria Naruto.

-Pra eu ter que comprar garrafa de saque? -zombou Naruto com um enorme sorriso, ganhando um olhar falsamente irritado da doutora.

Naruto freqüentava a casa de seus chefes. O rapaz inclusive tinha um estranho vínculo com o único filho de Jiraya, Arashy, além de serem muito parecidos fisicamente. Pareciam pai e filho. Numa dessas visitas, Tsunade fora e levara o irmão, que imediatamente se deu bem com Naruto, enquanto eles brincavam, a mulher acabou com a reserva de saque de Jiraya.

-Acho que meu irmão vem hoje aqui... -comentou a Doutora Tsunade sorrindo.

-Sério? Então hoje eu vou dar uma passadinha lá na procuradoria!!!

O elevador deu uma parada no 5° andar e Naruto desceu acenando para Tsunade e Sasuke e logo sumindo por um dos corredores brancos com detalhes azuis. Sasuke ainda estava em estado de choque. Como que um cara como Uzumaki Naruto podia agir assim com a chefa de todo o prédio? Era no mínimo algo estranho...

-Esse Naruto... -comentou Tsunade. -É um garoto estranho...

-E às vezes irritante... -cochicha Sasuke baixinho.

Tsunade encara Sasuke que percebe a mancada, mas continua olhando firme nos olhos de Tsunade.

-Nós estudamos juntos na mesma sala. -responde ele ao olhar da chefa.

-Hn... Meus sinceros pêsames... Er...?

-Uchiha Sasuke.

-Uchiha? Aahh eu conheço seu pai! Nossa! Você cresceu! Eu fiz seu parto no tempo que eu era médica. -afirmou Tsunade para a surpresa de Sasuke.

O elevador chegou ao 7° andar e fez com que Sasuke tivesse um pensamento muito característico ao de Naruto: Quantos anos essa velha tem?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Na recepção.

Sakura ainda berrava de raiva pelo fato de não ter conseguido bater em Naruto. Suas duas colegas de turno, Sabaku no Temari e Tenten se mordiam para não rir muito alto. Ambas fardadas como Sakura.

-Isso não tem graça! -reclamou ela lançando um olhar de censura para as amigas enquanto atendia uma senhora que queria ir à promotoria do consumidor e saúde. -Ah! Boa tarde! Aqui é a Sakura da recepção...

-Eu ainda acho que vai ter um rolo entre a Sakura e o Naruto. -comenta Tenten. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos cor de terra presos em dois coques, seus olhos também eram castanhos e sua pele era morena clara.

-Pois ainda prefiro um Sasunaru. -diz Temari. Ela tinha cabelos loiros amarrados quem quatro marias chiquinhas para conter o volume, olhos verdes bem escuros. Era a irmã mais velha de Gaara. -Muito mais fofo! Ah! Boa tarde senhor.

A jovem pôs-se a atender outro visitante do lugar. Lutava para usar o telefone que tocava insistentemente. Tenten havia atendido uma das ligações, porém, os dois ramais estavam tocando e nem ela, nem Sakura estavam dando conta. Na menor brecha que elas tiveram, voltaram ao assunto.

-Pois é... Eu prefiro Sasunaru. -disse Temari quase levando um soco de Sakura. -Sakura você quer ganhar uma bronca do chefe? Lembre-se, nada passa despercebido por aqui. Todas as câmeras estão funcionando.

-Desculpa Temari-chan, mas!!! Como assim você prefere Sasunaru!!! O Sasuke-kun tem que ficar comigo!!! -disse Sakura perdendo o controle da voz.

-Ok, as câmeras... Mas, é que eles não combinam em nada!!! -justificou-se Sakura. -Eles são opostos!!!

-Mais os opostos se atraem. Isso tá em química mesmo. Pólos negativos se ligam aos positivos. -responde Temari.

-Você é viciada. Não conta.

E você não tem uma prova de química amanhã? -disse Tenten acabando com a discurssão.

-Verdade! Eu trouxe até meus livros pra estudar! -disse ela sorrindo.

Ela abriu seu caderno na matéria, bem matéria não porque só é matéria o que ocupa lugar no espaço. Pois bem, a jovem abriu o caderno na disciplina de química que estava cheio de notinhas em caneta rosa berrante. Tudo bem paty pobre. E imediatamente ela começou a ler para si mesma:

_**Os compostos orgânicos são formados por: nitrogênio, hidrogênio, oxigênio carbono.**_

_**Acido: é tudo que libera prótons,**_

_**Prótons são as cargas positivas dos átomos. Faz parte do núcleo.**_

_**Elétrons são as cargas negativas que ficam cercando o átomo;**_

_**Nêutrons não têm carga e fazem parte do núcleo. São neutros.**_

_**Fenômenos químicos transformam a natureza da matéria. Ex: pegar um papel e queimar, a parte da celulose que foi queimada vira cinza e não mais voltará a ser papel.**_

_**Fenômenos físicos não há transformação da matéria. Ela continua com os mesmos elementos. Ex: a água que esta na forma de gelo e é derretida.**_

_**Os fenômenos biológicos são originados por microorganismos e são completamente diferentes dos fenômenos físicos e químicos.**_

Nesse instante a jovem tem sua atenção mudada bruscamente para o rapaz que estava na sua frente. Era alto, de cabelos negros compridos, pele alva, olhos negros frios, estava simplesmente irresistível devido a roupa preta. E o detalhe principal: Parecia Sasuke versão cabeluda.

-Boa tarde. Eu gostaria de saber como eu faço para saber dos estagiários. -disse ele com a voz fria.

As três o olharam gulosas. Era raro aparecer um partido como aquele na recepção. Mais do que depressa começaram a jogar charme para o jovem a sua frente. "Eu sei que sou irresistível, mas dá pra ir logo?" pensou ele vendo que ia demorar.

-É... é... Do ensino médio? -perguntou Sakura meio gaguejando meio sorrindo tentando lançar charme.

"Que gato!!" pensava ela com uma aura rodeada de corações no ar. "Que tosca." pensava ele. Nesse instante Temari comenta baixinho para Tenten:

-Isso porque ela é louca pelo Sasuke...

Tenten só concorda com a cabeça.

-Não. Eu faço direito. -respondeu curto.

-Temari-chan...?

-Liga lá no Coni, o Centro de Controle Institucional, ramal 798. -responde Temari que das jovens ali presentes era a veterana, tanto é que estava para mudar de setor. Ela iria para o CEAF no 7° andar.

-Ok. Por favor, me empresta um documento de identificação? -pediu a jovem já ligando.

O jovem já havia se preparado e do bolso tirou uma carteira de camelô de R$10,00 e de lá tirou o RG. Sakura olhou a foto e ao ver o nome teve chilique.

-Você é um Uchiha? Conhece o Sasuke-kun? -perguntou imediatamente sem ao menos respirar, olhando o nome e a foto no RG já todo estragado. - Itachi-san?!

"Dois gatos!!! Se eu não ficar com o mais novo eu agarro o mais velho sem problemas!!!" pensou Sakura animada ao mesmo que sua inner, uma espécie de 2° personalidade. É a pobre é meio doida da cabeça! Por isso tinha meio que duas personalidades Uma mais descarada e pervertida que a outra no quesito Uchiha. Sua inner pensava: "Sua galinha! Sua galinha muito sortuda!!!". Por sua vez Itachi pensava: "Porque acho que isso vai me causar problemas?".

-Sasuke é o meu irmão mais novo. -respondeu Itachi irritado. -Dá pra ir logo com isso? Tenho pouco tempo...

"... Pra perder com besteira." Pensou ele.

"Ui!" pensaram as meninas babando. Sakura entrega o crachá e logo instala o monitoramento. Este é um sistema onde todas as câmeras do prédio passam a exibir em tempo real o que se passa nos corredores e elevadores do prédio, assim como das ruas que cercavam o Ministério. Por este sistema, elas continuaram seguindo Itachi pelo corredor, o viram pegar o elevador parecendo satisfeito por se livrar delas. A festa parou quando o elevador parou no 2° andar, pois mais pessoas chegaram para elas atenderem.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Enquanto isso, no 2° andar.

Sai havia chegado antes dos colegas de turma. Ele era o veterano deles no prédio, por isso conhecia todos os macetes do lugar. Em sua sala podiam se ver diversos ofícios ambientais e outra pilha enorme de denúncias de derrubada de área protegida pelo IBAMA. Ele já estava preenchendo as papeladas quando o estagiário de direito do local chegou.

-Você parece feliz... -comenta Sai ainda digitando um código de infração. Logo ele se vira e lança um dos seus típicos sorrisos falsos.

-É oficial Sai. A partir de amanhã eu irei pra outro setor!!! -disse o universitário.

"Em outras palavras, menos um idiota na minha vida" pensa Sai lembrando-se que o atual estagiário de direito só fazia aumentar sua pilha de afazeres.

-E de novo a gente não tem nada pra fazer. Bem, vou dar uma olhada na copa pra ver quando chega o café com leite. -dizendo isso o outro sai deixando Sai sozinho com duas toneladas de documentos.

-Definitivamente... Menos um idiota. Só espero que não entre um pior... -comentou o rapaz voltando a digitar. "Aliais... melhor eu terminar logo isto aqui e estudar um pouco de química. Amanhã tem prova." pensou ele lembrando-se que precisava ir à biblioteca mais antes necessitava ir no 7° andar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Naruto havia terminado de fichar e arquivar vários recortes de jornal referentes a casos de infância e adolescência. Deu uma olhada no conteúdo de biologia já que teria uma prova hiper difícil da matéria.

_**Biodiversidade**__** é o termo usado para descrever o conjunto de espécies de seres que povoem as inúmeras regiões do planeta. **_

_**A biologia abrange todo o conhecimento relativo aos seres vivos.**_

_**Vírus **__**não **__**possuem células.**_

_**Seres unicelulares**__** seres que possuem apenas uma célula ex: bactérias.**_

_**Seres pluricelulares**__**: são os seres que possuem mais de uma célula ex: seres humanos.**_

_**Tecido**__** um conjunto de células que desempenham um determinado tipo de função. **_

_**Tecido Epitelial:**__** dá revestimento. Ele recobre as superfícies do organismo, como ocorre no estomago, cuja cavidade ele reveste.**_

_**Órgão**__** conjunto de tecidos. Ex: coração.**_

_**Sistemas:**__** São formados quando os órgãos se interagem e desempenham várias funções no organismo.**_

_**Organismo**__** conjunto de todos os sistemas.**_

_**Células. tecidos. órgãos. sistemas. organismo.**_

_**Na natureza os um organismos não se subsiste de forma isolada.**_

_**Espécie**__**: é conceituada como um grupo de organismos capazes de se cruzar entre si e gerar descendentes férteis.**_

Enjoado de estudar, ele olhou no relógio de seu computador. "Ahh! Nawaki-kun já deve ter chegado!!!" pensou ele animado sorrindo imediatamente. Nesse instante ele sente um peso enorme sob sua cabeça, por um instante ele era capaz de jurar que vira alguns passarinhos e estrelinhas.

-Você não consegue deixar de ser um idiota nem no trabalho? -disse Sasuke atrás de Naruto. Ele era o responsável pelo grosso fichário na cabeça do Uzumaki.

-O que vo...!!! -berra Naruto chamando a atenção de todos na sala.

-Continue assim e será demitido dobe. -comenta Sasuke pondo o fichário na mesa, para logo por a mão livre na cintura fazendo cara de desinteressado.

"Controle-se!!! Controle-se!!!" pensa Naruto vermelho de raiva. "Ele fica tão gozado vermelho..." pensa Sasuke gostando da expressão do outro.

-O que veio fazer aqui? -perguntou Naruto tremendo de raiva.

-Você não é muito inteligente não é?

-Como? -"Eu não vou perder o controle. Eu não..." pensava Naruto sentindo ânsias de quebrar a cara de Sasuke.

-Vim trazer estes documentos. Poderia entregar pro Dr. Jiraya? E a doutora mandou avisar que o irmão dela já tá chegando.

Assim como sua raiva surgia, do nada Naruto voltava a sorrir esquecido das provocações. Sasuke só veio reparar isso nesse instante e pensou: Como é bonito esse sorriso e... Porque eu tô pensando isso do Usuratonkachi?

-Entrego sim Teme! Agora vamos lá à procuradoria! Eu quero ver o Nawaki-kun!!!

Naruto enlaçou o pescoço de Sasuke para arrastá-lo até o elevador. Sasuke não entendia porque havia pensado aquilo, mas certamente já havia voltado ao normal.

-Tira suas mãos de mim Dobe! -disse mal humorado.

O elevador de número 2 abriu suas portas. De cara eles notam um ser de cabelos longos negros e lisos, olhos de maníaco sexual, cara tão branca que parecia cosplayer do Michael Jackson. O Dr. Orochimaru estava de volta. "Mais que merd#!!!" pensa Sasuke odiando-se. Naruto o obrigou a entrar no elevador tirando a mão de seu ombro e indo apertar o botão do 7° andar.

O Dr. Orochimaru ficava no 6° andar. Era procurador de, olha que coincidência! De casos de abuso de poder! Entretanto ele próprio vivia usando seu status para aliciar os estagiários mais bonitinhos que encontrava. Sasuke era a sua presa favorita. Sasuke foi observado dos pés a cabeça. Ele usava tênis Nike, calça jeans e a farda masculina do lugar, uma camisa azul marinho com os dizeres dourados no peito: Ministério Público do Estado. Naruto se vestia de maneira idêntica. Era a 1° vez que o doutor via Naruto e a beleza do outro rapaz chamou a atenção do aliciador... Er... Do doutor.

-Desculpe, qual é o seu nome? -perguntou com sua voz rouca. Algo nele lembrava anacondas computadorizadas, ou seja, uma coisa muito estranha.

-Eu? Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto! -disse o Uzumaki animado, mas achando estranho o jeito que o outro o encarava.

-Eu sou Orochimaru. -disse o homem tentando seduzir, o que tornava a situação no elevador um tanto quanto incomoda. -Em que setor você trabalha?

-Trabalho junto com o Dr. Jiraya. -respondeu Naruto querendo chegar ao 7° andar logo.

"Ele tá cantando ele!!! Ele tá cantando ele, caramba!!!" pensa Sasuke se irritando. Por quê? Ele não fazia idéia.

Orochimaru encarava os dois jovens que tinha a sua frente. Eram com certeza os mais belos do prédio, o único que poderia ser comparado ao mesmo nível era Sai do meio ambiente da Dr. Shisune que tinha um grande prestigio com a Dr. Tsunade. Era triste. Isso estragava todos seus planos! Jiraya e Tsunade eram os chefes de seus estagiários favoritos e ele não tinha como tirar uma casquinha!

"Mas, olhar não mata..." pensou cinicamente encarando os meninos. "Esse cara me apavora..." pensa Naruto se aproximando de Sasuke que põe distraidamente um braço em volta de Naruto. "Hn?" pensam Naruto e Orochimaru encarando um Sasuke que ficava levemente corado. "Não dê mancada! Não dê mancada!" penava o Uchiha mais novo.

Por fim o elevador abriu as portas dando passagem para que o Dr. Orochimaru saísse, mas não sem antes lançar uma olhada lasciva para os jovens no elevador. Assim que Orochimaru saiu, o elevador fechou suas portas e continuou subindo. Naruto e Sasuke ainda paralisados de nojo.

-Que nojo!!!!!!!! -gritou Naruto ao se relembrar da olhada do velho com cara de M.J. -Quem era aquele?

-O Dr. Orochimaru, procurador e aliciador de menores nas horas vagas... -respondeu Sasuke ainda com o braço em volta de Naruto. Era bom estar assim com ele.

Nesse instante o elevador pára. Tudo apaga, inclusive as câmeras de segurança. Naruto se apavora, detestava ficar preso no elevador. E ainda estava com Sasuke? Isso era muito azar!

-Aie!!! Por que parou??? Parou por quê??? Não!!!! -praticamente gritava Naruto em desesperado tendo crise de pânico. -O que nós vamos fazer Sasuke?!?!!?!

-Primeiro se acalma Dobe. -respondeu Sasuke com um olhar frio apertando o botão onde chamava o vigilante para retirá-los de lá.

Como Naruto não se acalmava de jeito nenhum, Sasuke precisou usar de uma artimanha típica sua para desviar a atenção de Naruto. Um plano muito simples e infalível: provocar Naruto.

-Pronto. Mas, Naruto... Com você trabalhando aqui há mais tempo que eu... E ainda não conhece os procuradores?

-Não todos... -responde Naruto ainda se recuperando do susto.

-É mesmo um Dobe... -provocou Sasuke.

-Eu não sou um Dobe seu teme de uma figa!!! -berra Naruto lembrando das provocações e tentando acertar Sasuke. -Agora que as câmeras estão desligadas você vai ver teme!!!

Sasuke desvia do soco e rindo de canto provoca.

-Nem sabe bater...

Com mais raiva, Naruto parte pra cima de Sasuke que se defende e usando um pouco de sua força, ele prende os dois braços de Naruto contra a parede do elevador. Ambos ficaram se encarando. Aos poucos a raiva de Naruto era substituída por um outro sentimento. Algo que ele desconhecia e tão pouco importava, já estava perdido nos olhos ônix de Sasuke.

-Pare de agir como idiota. Já vão tirar a gente daqui. -disse Sasuke.

O Uchiha prestou atenção em cada detalhe do rosto abaixo do seu. Os cabelos dourados que caiam delicadamente na testa do rapaz, os profundos olhos azuis arregalados, o nariz arrebitado, as marcas nas bochechas que se semelhavam ao bigode de uma raposa, e por fim, nos lábios rosados entreabertos. "Eu quero... Beija-lo..." pensou Sasuke.

Nesse instante o elevador volta a funcionar e eles vão para o 7° andar. Eles mal se encaravam, Naruto ficou no 7° andar brincando com Nawaki e Sasuke voltou para sua sala. DE lá, lançava olhares para Naruto. "Eu queria beijá-lo? O que é isso afinal?" pensava ele pondo os dedos nos lábios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Sakura estava compenetrada lendo isso quando entram Shino, Kiba e Hinata. Ela não gostava muito de Shino. Ele era um gótico de cabelo pixain em sua opinião, que ainda por cima ocultava seu rosto. Sempre usando um óculos escuros, mesmo na sala de aula. Enfim, um cara ainda mais estranho que Lee, pois era viciado em Disney Chanel, e uma vez dissera que o filme mais interessante que tinha visto foi um relatando o modo dos insetos acasalarem.

Ele vinha entrando junto de Hinata e o "menino vira-lata" em outras palavras Kiba. Ela o chamava assim porque o rapaz cheirava a cachorro, agia como cachorro, pensava em e como cachorro. Todos carregando vários livros.

-Boa tarde. -disse Shino. -Biblioteca.

-O-olá Sakura-chan... -cumprimentou Hinata docemente. Ela carregava

-Todos vocês vão pra SEBID? -perguntou Sakura.

-Pro quê? Aahhh!!! Sakura eu lembrei! -comenta Kiba alto.

"Lá vem coisa..." pensa Sakura temerosa.

-Já conseguiu se livrar da lama da sua roupa branca?

Sakura ficou mortificada. Kiba tinha visto quando ela tinha tomado banho de lama de um carro que passou pó ruma poça de sujeira após a chuva!!! Então fora ele que estava gargalhando! E ela não podia nem dar uma voadora no tagarela do Kiba.

-Aahh!!! O Naruto trabalha aqui! Eu vou contar pra ele!!!

"Kiba... O fofoqueiro de sempre... Então por quê?" pensa Shino encarando Kiba por detrás dos olhos escuros.

-Kiba. Não arrume confusão. -mandou Shino.

-Quem você pensa que é pra mandar em mim? -grita Kiba, não era segredo pra ninguém que ele era pavio curto.

-Por fa-favor Kiba-kun... -pede Hinata.

"Sempre só dando olhos pra ela. Que estupidez." pensa Shino entregando o Rg para que o registro fosse feito. Ele não demonstrava, mas se sentia incomodado com o fato de Kiba só escutar Hinata. "Num sei por que, mas acho que o Shino tá com uma cara estranha. Mas, quem se importa?" pensa Kiba olhando Hinata e sorrindo para a menina que cora levemente.

"Ohh!!! Mais um yaoi!!!" pensa Temari voltando com um café com leite.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

No elevador Itachi se escorava na parede aliviado. Fãgirls eram sempre irritantes e tolas. Foi nesse instante que um rapaz bem parecido com seu irmão entrou no elevador. Ser ignorado não era uma coisa muito comum para o universitário. Itachi reparou nos mínimos detalhes do rosto sem expressão do outro que estava concentrado num livro de química, às vezes murmurando coisas como:

_**O elemento carbono é tetra covalente (tetra 4)**_

_**Carbono + hidrogênio hidrocarboneto. Ch4**_

_**Quando o carbono tem Valencia livre ele não é composto. Ele é radical.**_

Isso fez um quase meio sorriso nascer no rosto do mais velho dos Uchihas. Lembrou-se dos tempos que estava prestando vestibular. Itachi olhou o peito do outro jovem e viu o nome dele no crachá junto com uma foto Mikage Sai.

Sai estava tão compenetrado que só se deu conta da presença de Itachi quando reparou que o botão do elevador fora acionado para o 7°. Ele olha bem para o rosto de Itachi e lembra-se de um trecho do livro de auto-ajuda que lera na noite passada: Sorria! Um sorriso fale mais que 1000 palavras! E você pode estar sendo filmado! Assim, ele deu um de seus típicos sorrisos falsos e disse:

-Também vou para o 7°.

Itachi não se sentiu desconfortável com a presença do rapaz que voltou a estudar, porém, era estranho ser ignorado como também era... Interessante.

_**A formação dos nomes é formada por PREFIXO, INFIXO E SUFIXO.**_

_**Prefixo: indica o n° de carbonos existentes no composto.**_

_**Infixo: indica que tipo de ligação tem o composto.**_

_**Droga! Não anotei o sufixo!!**_

_**1 carbono é met**_

_**2 carbonos é prop**_

_**3 é... esquece**_

_**Com 4 tem but**_

_**E com cinco?**_

-_**Pent.**_ -respondeu Itachi fazendo Sai o encarar.

-Obrigado. -ele disse sorrindo.

-Você vai fazer vestibular?

-Tenho uma prova amanhã. Mas, pretendo fazer sim. Arquitetura.

-Parece bom...

-Será se eu passar. -comentou Sai fechando o livro para encarar Itachi.

-Se você estudar... Basicamente, é só estudar história regional, redação e português. Simples. -disse Itachi pensativo. Quando ainda estava no 3° ano apenas tinha se concentrado nessas matérias.

Sai encarou o rosto do outro minimamente. "Ele parece o rabugento do Sasuke..." pensou "Mas, esse cara parece ser diferente. Tenho que arrumar um apelido pra ele.".

-Desculpe, mais qual é o seu nome? -perguntou Sai.

-Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. -dizendo isso ele estendeu a mão.

"Então é mesmo parente do rabugento... Hn... Itachi... Fuinha?" pensava Sai enquanto estendia a mão.

-Meu no...

-Sai. Mikage Sai, correto? -disse Itachi. Sem querer, ele usa um tom de voz um tanto lasciva, mas não foi isso que fez um brilho de surpresa percorrer os olhos de Sai. -O seu crachá...

Itachi ergue o crachá do mais novo que se assusta levemente com a aproximação do Uchiha mais velho, este toca levemente no peito do outro para erguer o crachá.

-Entendo... -afirma Sai encarando os olhos frios e penetrantes de Itachi. Algo no outro era muito... Ele não tinha a palavra certa, porém, sensual era algo que o definia. -Então muito prazer Itachi-san.

O elevador chega no 7° andar os separando. "Que interessante..." pensaram eles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Já estava acabando o expediente. Sasuke se encaminhava para o elevador com um Naruto completamente esquecido do que tinha acontecido no elevador. Isso o incomodava um pouco. Naruto foi tomar água no corredor e foi nesse instante que uma porta ao seu lado é aberta revelando uma figura conhecida sua. Alguém meio ausente. Uma presença que o incomodava muito.

Itachi estava satisfeito, estava contratado! E poderia começar no dia seguinte!!! Promotoria do Meio Ambiente! Ele estava saindo da sala do responsável pelos estagiários de direito quando ouviu seu irmão mais novo gritando:

-O que você faz aqui????

-Tolo. Está em um ambiente de trabalho. -disse frio.

-Mais o que você faz aqui?

-Eu vou trabalhar aqui.

Isso deixou Sasuke paralisado. Nesse meio tempo Itachi pegou o elevador enquanto Naruto alcançava Sasuke.

-Hey teme! -disse se aproximando. -Dessa vez vamos pela escada!

-Tá louco? Nós estamos no 7°!

-Larga de preguiça Teme!!! -disse Naruto descendo as escadas sendo seguido por Sasuke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Já era hora de deixar os blazers e era a vez de Sakura fazer isso. Após dar baixa nos crachás, a menina pegou os 3 blazers e dirigiu-se ao 1° andar. Como o elevador estava demorando muito, Sakura decide pegar a escada. Tinha subido o primeiro lance sem problemas. "Ótimo! Estou indo bem e falta pouco!!" pensou ansiando tirar aquele instrumento de tortura de seus pés.

A garota achou de correr para subir os degraus quando o salto enroscou e ela caiu de cara no degrau da escada caindo 3 degraus.

-Ué? Sakura-chan? Você está bem!? -pergunta Naruto preocupado se aproximando dela.

Sakura estava atirada nos degraus tentando se recuperar do tombo. Ela aceita a ajuda de Naruto e aí percebe Sasuke observando tudo. A jovem fica petrificada, Sasuke passa por ela e diz frio.

-Tente ser menos destrambelhada na próxima Sakura...

A menina escuta ficando mortificada e sem forças. "Sasuke-kun... Me odeia!!!" pensou ela dramática querendo bancar a mocinha de novela mexicana.

-Teme!!! Não fala assim com a Sakura-chan!!! -berra Naruto acompanhando Sasuke.

Sakura não prestava mais atenção neles, só pensava uma coisa: Porque isso sempre acontecia com ela? Mas não importava! Sasuke seria sem namorado até o final do ano!! Pra isso ela ia lutar com todas as suas forças!!!

Assim, a jovem deixa os blazers, bate o ponto e vai pra casa. Todos ainda se encontram na parada de ônibus onde um discreto cartaz dizia: cursinho pré-vestibular! Ótimos professores! Matriculas abertas!!!

"O vestibular tá perto... O que farei?" pensaram os jovens estagiários antes do ônibus chegar e seus pensamentos vagarem para um computador com inter-net.

**Continua... **

_**#Dando um Break nos estudos.#**_

**ITACHI: break? diz logo que você tá com preguiça de ler o código penal que seu pai emprestou! ¬/.\¬**

**GIH: pára de me encher o saco ô fuinha!!! Ò///Ó/**

**ITACHI: -viu como eu acertei? ù/.\u - ¬/.\¬**

haru-e-k

esse é o intuito da fic. Me fazer estudar ô.o/

fora que eu tenho kakashi's senseis da vida e uma coleção de mico no meu trabalho e sinto que pagarei mico no cursinho tb ù.ú

q bom que gostou e continue acompanhando

Yagami RaH

Morceguinha!!!!

Mas... O objetivo da fic é me fazer estudar Rah... O que significa que tem que ter o conteúdo n.n"

E a senhorita tá devendo fic, sabia??? E a "mamãe" tá desolada sem vc viu???

Entra logo no msn/ orkut n.n/

kamila youko

Sim sim

eu nuca tinha estudado ¬.¬ a gente repetia o mesmo assunto e nunca estudava os assuntos de vestiba ù.ú

ainda no 3° a gente vê assunto passado e nada de assunto de vestiba ¬.¬

espero que teja gostando.

SaH-Chan94

Sara!!! O review chegou \o\

Kakashi dançando hn...

vou pensar xDDD -n nego que ele tem mtas chances de dançar xD-

Te o msn!! -se vc entrar i.i

Uzumaki Hiroki

pelo menos dá pra estudar ;;

e sim vai ter os dois /o/

sakura pagando os micos que eu pago e não são poucos ù.u eu digo por experiência ù.u 3° ano mico + vida agitada

espero q tenha gostado n.n/

Inu

Sim!!!! Muitos ù.u

quem fala comigo no orkut/msn sabe de vários ù.u

é que os micos dela são os mesmos que eu pago no serviço - e olha q n são poks u///u-rumo a UNIRversidade tb será meio comédia n.nv

Marih-chann

sei como é eu keria fazer enem no 2° + me sobrecarreguei de cursinho e.e" só tinha folga na segunda e.e" se bem q hj em dia a minha vida tá pior e.e"""

e direito é super legal - o código penal ////

vou por um pouco disso tb na fic n.n9

espero que tenha gostado

Hyuuga Luh-Chan

é por isso que o kakashi tem a fama de ninja cópia!!! Vai dançar macarena que nem o neji!!! è.é/

vou sim ò.o/ -faixa na testa dizendo: UNIR- DIREITO-

vou por um pok de conteúdo de direito ake tb n.n

espero que tenha gostado n.n

Uzumaki Mari

fet-chan -abreviação de feto-chan-

sinto mari, mais a única fic q posso continuar é essa pq eu estudo nela u.u

as outras tão paradas até 2° ordem. Vulgo, após as minhas provas

espero que tenha gostado

Allkiedis

lol

que bom que teja gostando, eu fico meio insegura com tanto conteúdo ô.o

E... Outra nobre colega n.n/ -sim estamos ferradas e.e" -

Continuei. Tem mais sasunaru///

gostou?

Meme Higurashi Taisho

Que bom que vc tá gostando! E eu kero ler fics suas i.i

Sim eu farei direito. Que legal q sua família tem leis no sangue!!! Meu pai tb é advogado!!!

Sem contar que eu trabalho no MP. Cerca de 95 dos empregados, fez /fazem direito. Acabei me interresando pela área n.n" Espero que tenha gostado.

badscout

eu entrei num cursinho n.n

minha vida tá um caos x.x

escola + trabalho + cursinho de vestiba + curso de inglês + informática + contabilidade eu tô morta de cansada

espero que tenha gostado.

inuninha

claro que sim n.n

1° guerra mundial é interessante a 2° será ainda melhor. Eu até gosto de hist. + matemática não é o meu forte x.x

espero que tenha entendido algo pq eu msma n sou boa com números x.x

Akasuna no Nilton

JEGUE!!!!!

bem, eu prometi e pus um pouco de shinokiba. Dá ate pra por o shino de gótico + o kiba n dá. Tenho outros planos pra ele ù.u

espero q vc tenha gostado JEGUE-KAWAIII-KUN!!!

Maah

Se vc está gostando aki está a continuação n.n

claro que com a pior matéria do mundo + blz e.e"

espero que tenha gostado deste cap

Camis

tu tá prestando pra essa faculdade que tá me ferrando em mat no cursinho???? OoO

eu tô fazendo umas questões de mat e fis no cursinho com questões dessa faculdade. Eu vou por algumas questões do meu caderno aki. Pena que eu n posso te ajudar mto pq eu sou péssima em mat x.x

eu tb tenho um pouco desse medo, por isso tô lendo o maximo de direito que eu posso pra ver se é isso mesmo que eu quero. Te desejo sorte camis-chan!

Yamamori.Fuyuki

Se o kakashi dançar -sim sim ele ta correndo um grande risco mesmo XD -

vai ser só no finalzinho. xD

e essa fic terá momentos comedia sim, afinal 3° ano é vida corrida e mico junto n.n

espero que tenha gostado.

**Eu falei q o cap tava gigante. espero que tenham gostado**

**e deixem reviews. Aliáis eu decidi 2 casais. itasai e shinokiba q vai pro jegue. só q como eu ODEIO shinokiba, acho que n vou saber conduzir e.e"**

**Bem dêem sugestões, comentem!!!!!**

**digam outros pares!!!**

**deixem reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
